There's Always a Catch
by MateoBoac
Summary: Revan get the chance to live the life he wants with Bastila 4000 years in the future. But he has to help the jedi of that time first.
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: **I own nothing. Lucas owns all.

Ben Skywalker watched silently as Gavar approached his daughter. Behind Gavar nine sith stood waiting for the command to attack the Skywalkers. Jaina and Luke stood a little ways from Ben and were edging together. Ben ignited his saber and waited for them to attack. He wasn't disappointed. Gavar attacked his daughter the nine sith lunged at the three Jedi. Before any party could actually engage though there was a surge of power somewhere behind the group causing everyone to stop and turn towards the source. The only difference seemed to be that the perpetual lightning that graced the landscape seemed to be flashing in the same spot over and over again. Ben reached out with his thoughts and felt something that didn't belong. Before he could investigate further the sith resumed their attack.

The first sith brought his light saber down on Ben catching him by surprise. He barely got his light saber up in time to deflect it. The sith jumped over ben who spun to face him. The second sith lunged at him hoping to stab him in the back. Ben let momentum carry him out of harm's way. The second sith continued on and stabbed his fellow.

The third sith anger written on her face turn towards Ben, "You'll pay for that Jedi."

"Come and make me," Ben said arrogantly, He turned to the sith and raised his saber before he flew through the air by a force push. He flew back thirty feet and hit the ground hard. His head snapped back and hit a rock making him dizzy. He tried to get up quickly but his head hurt too much. He managed to see the two sith running towards him sabers raised. Ben closed his eyes and felt the burning heat of the sabers close to his face but they never touched him. He opened his eyes and stared at three blades in front of his face. A purple blade had intercepted the reds before they hit Ben.

"You will not harm this Jedi today," a voice said. It was distorted but clear and clipped with a coruscant accent. The man pushed the saber back causing both sith to stumble backwards.

"We will destroy you," one of the sith said. They both attacked the man at once. He easily fended off the attacks weaving his blade through intricate patterns. The sith's blade stuttered and stopped each time they hit the man's blade while it smoothly transfer from block to block. The man took a step back and one of the sith over extended leaving his chest open to attack. The stabbed his blade through the sith's chest and out his back. He fell to the ground dead. The last sith look shocked out his fallen comrade then turned toward the man anger etched on her face.

"Die!" the sith yelled. She drew on the force and threw lightning at the man. Instead of raising his saber to block the lightning he simply raised his hand and drew the lightning into his palm. He redirected the lightning back at the sith who spasmd and dropped to the ground.

The man turned and walked to Ben kneeling beside him. "You alright?" he asked. Ben nodded, tried to stand and flopped on the ground clutching his head in pain the man caught him before he hit his head again. He placed a palm on Ben's forehead and Ben felt relief. He sat up slowly only twinging slightly from the pain.

"Thanks," Ben said. He looked into to the face of the man to find a red and black mask with a single visor. It reminded him of the holoimage of Vader with his mask. While this mask was of different design the effect was the same. "What's your name?"

"Revan and May I ask who you are?" Revan said.

"Ben Skywalker, you might want to talk to my father Luke. He would probably like to thank you for saving my life." Ben said.

Revan turn and looked at where Luke and Jaina were talking to another woman. "Looks like my wife is already talking to him," he looked over to where Vestara was kneeling in front of the body of her father and looked back to Ben. He chuckled softly as if to an inside joke then said "You might want to go to her. She could use someone right now." Ben nodded and walked over to Vestara.

* * *

><p>Revan smiled under his mask as ben knelt down beside the girl. <em>Like me and Bastila. <em>He felt three presences behind and turned around slowly to see Bastila talking with a man and woman. Revan walked over to them. "Hello you must be Luke Skywalker," he said trying to ignore the look on his wife's face.

"Yes," Luke said. He looked at Bastila and Revan then turned to the woman. "This is my niece Jaina," he turned back to Revan "May I ask who you are."

"I'm Revan and this is my wife Bastila," Revan said hugging Bastila. She stiffened at his touch but soon relaxed into his embrace. He took his mask off and smiled down at Bastila. "I hope you're not still mad."

Bastila glared at him, "I am, not one communication not even a letter. Then when I find you your half dead!"

"As I recall you were all dead and I was only partially dead," Revan said still smiling. Bastila tried to not smile but failed.

"You are still as infuriating as ever."

"I love you too." They both turned towards the Jedi who were staring at them. Ben and Vestara walked up. Vestara was still crying but when she laid eyes on the mask Revan was holding she openly stared at it. Revan noticed this and said, "Relic of the mandlorian war" He tucked the mask away and let go of Bastila. "Do you mind if I tag along with you and your family?"

"You don't have your own ship," Luke asked

"I did but it's probably long gone by now."

"Did someone steal it?"

"It's a long story. I'll be willing to share it once were away from Dromund Kaas. I've had my fill of this planet." They walked to the ship with Luke and Jaina in the lead followed by Ben and Vestara. Vestara kept looking back at Revan who would smile and wave. Bastila then would punch him in the shoulder and they would walk for a while till Vestara looked back at Revan starting the process over again. Jaina slowed down and walked next to Vestara comforting her also. When they got to the ship, Vestara slipped away muttering about how she was tired. Luke, Ben and Jaina went to the cockpit. Revan and Bastila sat in some chairs around a holo table. Revan leaned into Bastila, "I would have contacted you if I could but I didn't have the opportunity."

"I assumed as much but It was still hard with no word as to whether you were alive are not," she said. She looked into his brown eyes with her gray.

"I'm sorry," he said hugging her slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaning in and they kissed. Luke Jaina and Ben walked in when it ended.

"I'm going to go check on Vestara," Ben said. He turned and walked in the same direction Vestara had. Luke and Jaina sat down across from Bastila and Revan.

Luke sat back and relaxed in his chair getting comfortably and said, "Now we have time. Tell us everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Sorry for the slow update. I had a lot going on in school and didn't have much time for this. Also The Old Republic is very addicting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lucas owns all.**

"We have time now. Tell us everything, "Luke said. Revan leaned back in the chair relaxing slightly.

"Fist let me ask you a question. What do you know anything about the Jedi Civil War," Revan asked. Luke and Jaina stared blankly.

"Jedi Civil war," Jaina said. "What was that? I don't remember a civil war."

"You wouldn't," Luke said turning to Jaina slightly still looking at Revan. "It was over four thousand year. A Darth Malak who was a Jedi in the war before turned against the republic. He was killed by, a Jedi Rev…" Luke's eyes widen with realization. "You're that Revan?" Revan nodded and Jaina's eyes widened now.

"So are you…?" Jaina said

"No, I'm definitely not four thousand years old. I'm just over three hundred." Revan said.

"But how is that possible, you both look about thirty?" Jaina asked.

"About five years after the Jedi Civil War I found that the Old sith Empire had survived. The one from the hyperspace war. And I was captured by their emperor Lord Vitiate and he fed off my energy for three hundred years," Revan said. Bastila's face turned into a glare as she turned towards Revan.

"What!" Bastila yelled.

"Osik," Revan whispered under his breath.

"You didn't tell me that. Why didn't you find it important to tell me that earlier," Bastila said. Revan began to open his mouth as Luke and Jaina scooted their chairs back a few inches. "And don't tell me that 'I didn't ask' or 'we ran out of time'. We had plenty of time to talk, and I SHOULDN"T HAVE TO ASK!" She yelled. Luke and Jaina backed up even more and Revan's mouth clamped shut. Bastila continued trying to control her anger. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Um… Now?" Revan said smirking slightly. Bastila's eye narrowed in anger and she stood up.

"Do you have a place where I could meditate, "She asked?

"Yeah, down that hall third door on the left," Luke answered.

"Thank you," Bastila walked out of the room briskly. There was an awkward silence till Vestara and Ben walked in.

"What's up with her," Ben asked pointing behind him towards the open door way. Revan had his head in his hand.

"Miscommunication, nothing for you to worry about," Revan said. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'll talk to her later."

"What did you do?" Vestara asked as she sat down next to Revan. Revan glared at her.

"Who said I did anything," He said indignantly.

"Maybe the fact that when she barged past us, she muttered something about how 'infuriating he was'. And I'm pretty sure Master Skywalker isn't that bad." She said. Anyway I have a question to pose to Master Skywalker."

"We were going to wait until later but we wanted to see what the yelling was about," Ben said before Luke or Vestara could say anything else. "So we decided to ask now."

"So, what do you want to ask," Luke said. Vestara's brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to find the right words to say Revan's brow also furrowed while he sat back observing the three Jedi and Sith girl.

"I, Wish to be a Jedi," she said tentatively. Ben put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. Revan smirked a bit at this action and his brow unfurrowed. Luke and Jaina however narrowed their eyes as they watched Vestara for any sign of treachery.

"A Jedi?" Luke repeated. "You know I don't believe you."

"I would expect nothing less. In the past this would have been a trick but now…" Vestara frowned as she tried to think of the right way to voice how she felt.

"You've experience things you've never experienced before. Compassion, empathy love, selflessness," Revan said supplying her with an answer.

"Exactly," said Vestara as she turned her grateful look to Revan.

"So a few week surrounded by a new philosophy is enough to change you?" Luke had an eyebrow raised with his arms across his chest.

"It's more complicated than that…" She started to say

"It's him," Revan said as he gestured towards Ben. "His love for her and her love for him is what saved her." Ben and Vestara both blushed slightly.

"I'm not the only reason," Ben said.

"No, no of course not. But you're a very good reason. The redeeming power of love is very potent." Revan said.

"Even so I still don't trust her, "Luke said. He turned towards Revan. "You haven't been in the same ship with her for weeks. I and Jaina both need proof," Luke turned back to Ben and Vestara.

"Dad…" Ben started.

"Don't Ben, it's fine," Vestara said. She laid her hand on his arm as she turned back to Luke. "What do you want me to do?"

Luke watched her for a few seconds. "Drop your guard. I know you're incredibly strong in the force and you've had wall around you since you were born. Drop them." Ben laid his hand on her when she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It's just dad," Ben said.

"It's just the Jedi Grand Master," She replied.

Revan started forward at this and said, "You're the Jedi Grand Master?"

"How could you not know the Grand Master?" Ben asked.

"I've been out of touch for a while." Revan answered. Vestara narrowed her eyes slightly before turning back to Luke.

"Anyway, I'll drop them if it'll gain your trust," she said.

"It would be a very strong start," He replied. There was silence for a few moments then both Luke and Vestara shook their heads slightly as if coming out of a dream. Luke smiled, "Vestara I think you have a good chance and once we get back to Coruscant I will begin your training myself if you'll permit." Vestara smiled also and Revan clapped his hands.

"I still haven't told you how I got here and I would like to finish before we get to Coruscant." Revan said.

Luke nodded, "I would really like to hear that story so please continue." Vestara, Ben, Luke and Jaina all settled in to hear his story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back from the summer and i am writing again. I just needed some time to clear my head and do other things for a while. I should be able to update more often now. Not a promise but I will try my hardest to update more often. Anyways as usual I don't own anything. On with the story.**

Revan cleared his throte before continuing," After losing to some imperial agents I was rendered unconscious and when I woke I was no longer where I had fought them. I didn't know where I was so a waited for I don't know how long. Eventually A creature approached me calling its self a promethean and offered me a deal. I could continue my life in the future with Bastilla or die. I accepted the offer and it was then they told me the catch. I had to help the current Jedi with a creature called Abeloth then I could live in peace. Then I was sent to Dromund Kaas found Bastilla lying and the ground then saved your boy here."

Luke, Jaina, Ben, and Vestara all leaned back in their chairs thinking about what Revan had just said. There was small silence that was broken by Luke, "So you are, here to help us?"

"Yes," Revan answered. "From what I hear about Abeloth she could be worse than Lord Vitiate."

"She is, we don't know much about her but we do know-," Luke was cut off from the rest of what he was going to say by Revan's hand.

"I've already been briefed. The Prometheans seemed pretty worried about her."

"How worried?"

"Worried enough to pull me out of my timeline and into yours," Revan ran his hand through his hair smoothing it back down. "They said something about how the outcome being uncertain if the Jedi went up against her alone but if they add me in she would be defeated."

"Did they say how?" Luke asked. Revan shook his head and Luke sighed. "Well, the Jedi council will be interested in this. I like you to join us when we get back to Coruscant."

"I would be honored," Revan said.

Luke sat up slightly and shook his head, "No, no the honor is mine." He smiled a bit, "It's not often you get to meet a 4,000 year old Jedi."

Revan smiled slightly at that before standing up, "I should probably go check on my wife now. Get us when we're close to coruscant."

"Alright I should probably go call my sister and tell her were coming," Luke said standing up. Revan nodded before departing in the same direction as Bastilla had gone. He soon came to a locked door. He knocked softly and the door opened quickly to reveal a disheveled Bastilla. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Bastilla I-"Revan started before she cut him off with a hard hug.

"I just wish you had told me," she said speaking into Revan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry again but we really didn't have time to talk before we meet them. Plus what would it have changed."

"I don't know. I might not have been so hard on you for not contacting me but… I don't know."

"I'm here now and I won't leave you. I've already made that mistake and I am not going to make it again. I promise."


End file.
